Safe With Me
by Doodles-Ice-Mint
Summary: Inuyasha, a servant child at the western palace, wants someone to play with. Sesshomaru, the child of the Western lord, wants to be allowed to see his only friend in the world. The two might just have to hide their friendship forever. While they struggle to keep their own secret from the adults, what secrets might might they uncover about each other? (Kid Inu & Kid Sesshy fluff)


Having escaped from his mother's watch and his daily chores, Inuyasha bit his lip in eager anticipation as he darted across the courtyard in his bare feet. He was confined to the servant's quarters and out, beyond the palace walls—not permitted to be in the main house unless given expressed permission. The fact that he never had expressed permission failed to stop him from going though. Besides he hardly ever actually went _in_ the palace. Not completely. And, in his young mind, if all of his body wasn't in the palace then it didn't count.

Sneaking around the guards and other servants was relatively easy—at least when his short legs decided to do what he wanted. But sometimes, he got a face full of dirt because he tripped. The little hanyou didn't stray from his intended path though. He had someone to see afterall.

With a grin, Inuyasha rounded one of the stone walls. Every time he made it to the third window on the South side of the palace, he was pleased with himself. Yet another day he didn't get caught. There was a happy bounce in his step as he tramped into the garden laying just below the too-high-for-him window.

Grunting quietly, the hanyou summoned all of his strength to push one of the decorative boulders right beneath the window. It was easier to do now than it had been in the beginning. Once it was in place, he scrambled up onto it. Small, chubby fingers gripped the edge of the window and Inuyasha pulled himself up, having to stand on his very tiptoes to peak into the chamber beyond.

His swiveling grey ears didn't pick up any signs of any other servants or nobles, so he lifted his head up completely. "Psst! Sesshy!" After not getting a response with his whisper-yell, Inuyasha heaved himself halfway through the window, settling on his chest so he could look all around the room until he spotted who he was looking for. Eyes lighting up, the hanyou grinned at the young youkai sitting on the bed. "Sesshomaru! Oi—is, is Lady-sama gonna let you come out today?" He could never remember what he was supposed to call Sesshomaru's mother, the Lady of the House. "I wanna play with you."

* * *

Sesshomaru started at the sudden voice at his window, causing himself to spill a splash of the hot morning tea he had been trying to sip. "Inuyasha?" The young youkai gave a frustrated sigh and set his cup down on a table before stepping a little closer to the window. "I can do whatever I please today," informed Sesshomaru with crossed arms. "But I'm not supposed to play with servant children. That's what mother told me."

* * *

The hanyou's mouth quirked and he shifted, clawed toes scrabbling on the boulder as he tried to push himself further up. "So? My mama says I should be helpin'. I wanted a come see you though!" Inuyasha's smile turned into a slight frown. "I couldn't find ya for a few days... I'm glad you're finally back!"

* * *

"You weren't able to find me because Mother took me to see a neighboring land. The lord there claimed to be impressed by me." Sesshomaru gave an accomplished smirk. "We returned late last night so mother told me I can take a break from my studies today."

* * *

Inuyasha nearly rolled his eyes—the youkai always cared what others thought of him. The hanyou could care less about silly stuff like that. Besides, Mama always says he shouldn't care anyway. "So, that mean you're gonna play with me?

* * *

"Hmph." Sesshomaru took another step towards the window. Though he often enjoyed when Inuyasha came to visit him—of course, he would never admit that—he had no idea what reprimand he would receive if he were to be caught with the servant child. "Why should I?"

* * *

"Uh... 'Cause its fun! That's the point a playin'!" The hanyou smiled, ears twitching excitedly. "C'mon—I didn't have nobody fun to play with while you were gone." That was because the human servant kids were scared of him and the youkai kids didn't seem to like him. No way he was actually going to tell Sesshomaru that he had _missed_ him. Kami, he wasn't a girl—and he didn't even miss the youkai. Keh. Inuyasha shook his head lightly and refocused on the youkai.

"You scared a comin' out and gettin' your claws dirty?" He asked with a taunting smirk, head tilting.

* * *

Sesshomaru gawked at the hanyou. "O-of course not!" He strode the rest of the way to the window and gripped the windowsill, bending down to Inuyasha's level with a scowl on his face. "If I come with you, you better not go getting your foot stuck in a hole again. I will _not_ pull you out this time."

* * *

"Keh! It wasn't my fault, the rock moved!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at the youkai before turning away and hopping off his boulder. "Now c'mon ya slowpoke!"

* * *

"I'll show you 'slowpoke,'" muttered the youkai before he swung his legs over the sill and jumped down. "I'll meet you at the turtle rock. I'll go this way and you go that way." Sesshomaru began to walk at a swift though dignified pace because he chose the route where he would be in plain sight. He always met Inuyasha at their special, turtle-shaped rock just inside the forest. Sesshomaru liked to play there. But more than that, he had to keep Inuyasha a secret. So it was the perfect place.

* * *

The hanyou nodded and took off, quickly leaving the innermost and forbidden-to-him part of the palace. After that, he had to be more careful though. There were some grown-up servants who would tell Mama if he got seen not doing his chores. If he got in trouble, he couldn't play with Sesshomaru... As cautiously as possible, Inuyasha scampered through the courtyard and the gardens. He quickly got lost in his pretend game of being a ninja on a top-secret mission in search of treasure and had to stifle his giggles as he went.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Inuyasha bounded through the tree-line with pleased laughter. There were a few close calls, but he had been able to leave the palace in relatively good time. He just hoped he got to the turtle rock before Sesshomaru for once.. The stupid youkai was always faster—but only because he was older.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a smile creep onto his face as he hurried to the turtle rock, imagining the amusing things he and Inuyasha might do. The little hanyou was funny too, always saying the most ridiculous things. Sesshomaru had been bored to _death_ during the past few days. Once or twice, he'd wished for Inuyasha to miraculously show up at his window. But the youkai had been disappointed, though he knew it was silly. He did not even know why he _wanted_ to play with Inuyasha or have Inuyasha come along with him when he visited other places. Inuyasha wasn't that special...

When Sesshomaru arrived at the turtle rock there was no one there, as usual. So Sesshomaru sat and waited, watching the birds. Not one or two minutes after he had gotten there, Inuyasha came bounding down the path. "I considered going back, you took so long."

* * *

"I did not!" Inuyasha exclaimed indignantly as he jumped up on one of the rocks which formed the turtle shape. "It's not fair you can jus' walk outta the palace—I gotta sneak out." The hanyou stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru with a smile, barely containing his growing excitement. "What are we gonna do today? Did you learn any new games when you were gone?"

* * *

Sesshomaru shook his head. "The trip was not for fun."

* * *

"You never get to do fun stuff..." Inuyasha frowned. "What did ya even do there?"

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and rested his chin in his hand with a recollective sigh. "I had to wear my finest kimonos and attend a conference and fancy dinners. I also had to demonstrate my current skills. When I wasn't doing that...I roamed around by myself. The other children resented me." Sesshomaru's face fell.

* * *

Now that confused the hanyou. He liked the youkai well enough... Why wouldn't others? Especially if they were from noble families, like Sesshomaru.. "But you're fun to play with.. Why would they not like you?"

* * *

"I do not know..." Sesshomaru remembered the group of them who stood in his path with their threatening looks. "They were older... And they told me I looked like something called a 'transvestite.'" Sesshomaru, of course, had said nothing and walked away. Well... He might have tossed a few well-aimed stones during his retreat.

* * *

"Huh..." Inuyasha didn't know what the word meant, but it probably wasn't good. "My mama says to just ignore people like that 'cause they don't make good friends. So 'at's what I do."

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled lightly and stuck a leaf in Inuyasha's hair. "And how does that work for you?"

* * *

The hanyou growled playfully and swiped at the leaf, throwing it back at Sesshomaru with a mock sneer. "It works just fine! 'Sides," he shrugged, "You're my friend—who says I gotta have more than that?"

* * *

"You consider me your friend?" Sesshomaru raised an amused brow. Though beyond his mocking exterior, Sesshomaru was almost...pleased.

* * *

"Tch, 'course. We play together, so that makes us friends." Inuyasha smiled, but the expression dulled after a moment of thought. Maybe Sesshomaru didn't want to be friends... "...Right?"

* * *

Sesshomaru had half a mind to tease the hanyou some more but he quickly decided against it. Inuyasha had feelings, after all. The youkai scooted forward, closer to where the hanyou was sitting, and extended his hand to lay it on top of Inuyasha's head. "I suppose it does," admitted Sesshomaru without pretense.

* * *

The hanyou grinned, looking up at Sesshomaru happily. He was glad the youkai was friends with him. "I ain't some dog ya know!" He piped up, pushing the youkai's hand from his head.

* * *

"Hmph." Sesshomaru crossed his arms and tipped his chin up pretentiously. "You could have fooled _me_."

* * *

"Well I guess that means you're not too smart then," Inuyasha claimed with a smirk, imitating the youkai and crossing his own arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Baka. Hurry up and tell me what we are going to do. Before I grow bored would be swell."

* * *

"Uh.." Inuyasha's mind quickly latched onto the idea of finding something to do and he tilted his head. He scratched lightly at a flicking ear as he thought. "Oh! We could go play in the river!"

* * *

The youkai began to nod his approval of that idea but stopped and glanced down at himself with an expression of disappointment. He was wearing one of his nicest kimonos—gifted to him by his mother. It was cream-colored with pink and yellow trim and with dark blossoms woven into the sleeves. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at it. "I cannot get my clothing wet..."

* * *

"Then take it off," Inuyasha stated simply with a light shrug.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked. "_Outside?_"

* * *

"Um.." Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah?"

* * *

"Hm..." Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou for a moment before giving a casual shrug. "Alright." He supposed his mother would rather he play outside naked than soak his kimono in river water. Knowing Inuyasha would follow him, Sesshomaru started down the trail which led to the river.

* * *

"I'll beat you!" The hanyou shouted, grinning wildly, as he ran past Sesshomaru. Maybe he would be able to win the race if he got a head start.

* * *

"In your dreams, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru took off after the hanyou, able to catch up to Inuyasha quickly with his longer strides. Their beaten path was narrow, however, making it difficult for him to pass the hanyou. When Sesshomaru could see the clearing up ahead, he maneuvered slightly to the side and jumped over a fallen tree. He laughed, gliding though the air. "What did I tell y—?" With an undignified yelp followed by a pained grunt, Sesshomaru face-planted into the ground, his leg having been snagged by a few erect branches.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly growled when he realized the youkai intended to pass him. But then, Sesshomaru wasn't in front of him as he expected and his ears flicked, picking up noises Sesshomaru normally didn't make, as he tried to stop. Only, at his pace, the hanyou ended up falling onto his side as his bare feet skidded across the dirt path. Turning, Inuyasha contained his laughter for only a few seconds upon seeing the sprawled youkai; hair messy with leaves stuck in it and face smeared with splotches of dirt. "You—you... Ahaha!"

* * *

Small, fleeting stars partially obscuring the youkai's vision, Sesshomaru sluggishly lifted his torso with a displeased whine. "Ow..." He rubbed dirt out of his eye with a fist and peeled a leaf off his face before twisting around to inspect his error. He gingerly pulled his leg free of the branches which had caught him off guard and frowned at the cuts he now had, his playful mood plummeting. Quietly, Sesshomaru drew up his knee and hugged it to his chest, eyes stinging with moisture.

* * *

Inuyasha's laughter slowed when he realized the youkai had still yet to get up. Sesshomaru couldn't have hurt himself... But, looking back toward his friend, the hanyou realized he just might be wrong and his ears flattened as he quickly moved to Sesshomaru's side. "Are.. Are you okay?"

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded without looking at Inuyasha and laid the side of his head on his knee, giving Inuyasha the back of his head. His leg hurt now but more than that, the youkai was embarrassed he had actually tripped. Sesshomaru's cheeks heated.

* * *

"Maybe we should go back.." The hanyou frowned, ears twitching with concern as he peeked at Sesshomaru's leg. "Are you sure you're okay?"

* * *

"_No_," said Sesshomaru quickly, his head snapping up. "I mean—I'm fine. It'll heal quickly. I still...want to play." He brushed himself off and stood up, paying no more mind to his wounds. He could feel them starting to heal anyway. Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru began to stride forward again with a huff, arms swinging in short, quick motions at his side. Then he stopped, calming down a bit and looked at the concerned hanyou over his shoulder. "...Let's not race this time." Looking away again in his indignity, Sesshomaru held his hand out behind him, ready to snatch it away again if his newly-discovered and only friend did not take it quickly.

* * *

Inuyasha hesitated only a moment before jumping to his feet and rushing forward to take Sesshomaru's hand. He didn't want his friend to be upset. "If you're sure it's okay.." The hanyou looked down at his bare feet for a moment before muttering, "And.. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled lightly to himself before wiping it off his face and turning his head to look at Inuyasha. "It's fine. I probably would have laughed too."

* * *

The hanyou looked up, eyes finding Sesshomaru's. Once he was sure the youkai wasn't simply reassuring him, he smiled lightly, relieved his friend didn't seem too upset. "Okay—are we gonna go play now?" His face lit up at the thought. They hadn't played in the river for some time and it was one of his favorite spots.

* * *

"Yes we are. Come on." Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran over to a large, riverside rock where he began stripping off his clothes.

* * *

Grinning gleefully, Inuyasha followed after Sesshomaru and imitated the youkai; pulling his clothes off haphazardly. "Let's go!" Running forward, the hanyou splashed into the water and turned to wait for Sesshomaru to join him.

* * *

After laying his clothes out neatly on the side of the rock facing away from the water, Sesshomaru dipped a foot in, feeling the temperature of the water, then began to wade in, watching the mild current of the water and the stones which sparkled a ways beneath the surface with a serene look on his face.

* * *

Giggling, Inuyasha nibbled his lip as he snuck closer to the youkai. In the next instant, he was kicking and splashing water at Sesshomaru in hopes of soaking his friend completely.

* * *

Before the youkai could even look up, his hair was drenched, his wet bangs hanging down over his eyes. He scowled half-heartedly then cracked a smile and rushed back at Inuyasha, bringing a tidal wave of water with him which he flung at the hanyou.

* * *

The hanyou's grin fell into a wide-eyed look of surprise as he got a face full of river water which swept him off his feet, arms windmilling in a failed attempt to catch himself. Hair soaked and plastered to his face, Inuyasha immediately resumed splashing the youkai from where he now sat in the river, growling playfully.

* * *

Sesshomaru did not relent. As water flew in his direction, he reciprocated just as much, if not more, a grin spreading across his face. He had always loved playing in the water but Inuyasha made it so much more fun. By now, he'd forgotten he had even fallen on their way here.

* * *

"Okay, okay!" By now, Inuyasha was somewhat out of breath and using both hands to shield his face as his laughter bubbled up. He was completely soaked and enjoying every moment of finally being able to play with Sesshomaru again.

* * *

With a smirk, Sesshomaru ceased fire and plopped down into the water beside Inuyasha. He sighed, leaning back on his hands, the current making his hair flow back behind him. He wondered how often Inuyasha played like this when he could not. "...I bet you play with the other servant children like this all the time, hm?"

* * *

"Uh-uh," Inuyasha shook his head as he wiped his hair out of his face and grimaced when he felt water move in his ears. "Aw—come on.." He whined as he tilted and shook his head in an effort to make the water leak out of the flicking appendages.

* * *

Sesshomaru raised a brow, chuckling a bit at the expression Inuyasha was making. "Why not?"

* * *

Still trying to knock the sloshing water from his ears, Inuyasha gave the youkai a shrug. "They don't really like me..."

* * *

Tilting his head as though he were trying to get a closer look at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru shrugged in turn. "Well, you _can_ be annoying at times," concluded Sesshomaru without completely meaning it. Actually, he had no idea why the other children disliked Inuyasha.

* * *

"Keh.. That isn't even why they don't like me." The hanyou rubbed and scratched and his ears with a light growl that ended in a slight whine. Inuyasha huffed before expanding what he had said previously. "It's 'cause I'm a hanyou.."

* * *

"A hanyou?" A look of confusion crossed Sesshomaru's face. He scooted closer to Inuyasha and drew up his knees. Sesshomaru had only met one hanyou in his life—that he knew of. He only knew Inuyasha was a hanyou because he had heard an older youkai call him that once before when Sesshomaru had been observing Inuyasha from high-up in a tree. He never actually bothered to inquire about what a hanyou is, he just knew Inuyasha was one and that was that. "Why would that matter?"

* * *

Inuyasha frowned, stopping his attempts to rid his ears of water. Him being a hanyou never seemed to bother Sesshomaru, but... Now it seemed like the youkai didn't even know what being a hanyou meant. What if... He explained it and Sesshomaru decided he didn't want to be his friend anymore? The hanyou worried his lip and played with his fingers nervously. "Um, well..."

* * *

"Well? Why would it?" Why did Inuyasha seem uncomfortable all of a sudden?

* * *

Ears flattening, the Inuyasha kept his gaze glued to the water. He had to tell Sesshomaru.. Taking a breath, he let his words rush out in a tangle of syllables. "It's'causeI'mhalfhumanandhalfyoukai."

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, taking a moment to assess and piece together what Inuyasha had just spat out in a pause-less string of words. So Inuyasha was neither youkai nor human because he was a mixture of both? "Interesting." Sesshomaru frowned. What a thing to be shunned for. Humans and youkai could coexist just fine, after all. At least, inside the palace they could. Why not mix the two?

* * *

After a moment, Inuyasha's gaze hesitantly moved toward Sesshomaru's, ears still drooped. "... You're not.. Disgusted with me or nothin'..?"

* * *

"Baka." Sesshomaru flicked one of Inuyasha's ears before crossed his arms. "You're a servant child and I still play with you. Why would I mind you being a hanyou?"

* * *

The hanyou pouted and lifted a hand to rub over his abused ear. "It's just, ya know.. Everyone else hates me for it."

* * *

"They are all idiots," declared the youkai with a shake of his head. "It doesn't matter to me. Okay?"

* * *

Inuyasha gave a small nod as a smile slowly spread over his lips. "Okay." It made him immensely happy that Sesshomaru, his only friend, wasn't looking down on him because he was a hanyou.

* * *

"As long as you wouldn't care if I were a transvestite—whatever that is."

* * *

The hanyou laughed. "I'll be your friend no matter what—as long as you stay my friend too."

* * *

"Deal." Sesshomaru smiled.

They played in the river together for a long time, swimming, playing pretend, searching for beautiful stones, and telling each other stories. They even found some ripe, red berries to eat. With a somewhat heavy heart, Sesshomaru looked up at the sky to notice the sun was close to the horizon. Had a day ever gone by so quickly? Probably not. He'd never spent an entire day with Inuyasha.

* * *

Having dried off a little bit ago, Inuyasha pulled his clothing back on and starting throwing rocks into the river, trying to get them to skip across the surface, while he waited for Sesshomaru to put his own clothes on. His eyes lit up when he got a stone to bounce over the water once before making a small splash and sinking. "I got it! It worked, Sesshomaru—!" The hanyou turned to his friend excitedly, taking no note of the setting sun. Not until he felt the sudden drain of his youkai blood and with it, every aspect that made him hanyou. Inuyasha's violet eyes went wide and his breath froze in his throat. His thoughts scrambled and his heart hammered. "I-I gotta go!" Squeaked the hanyou as he made a frantic dash past Sesshomaru, on the path they had taken to get to the river. He had to go home. Now.

* * *

"What—wait!" Sesshomaru finished tying his obi and darted after Inuyasha, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and pulling the hanyou around to face him. "Inuyasha, what..." He trailed off, his widening at the shock of black hair and the look on Inuyasha's face. "What's happening to you?"

* * *

Inuyasha felt like he couldn't breath as he tried to pull away from the youkai. In his eyes welled panicked tears and he made a strangled noise of protest at being held back. He needed to go home—his mother always told him that he was safest with her on these nights. The hanyou wanted to feel safe, not scared like he was now.

* * *

The youkai's eyes widened. He'd never seen Inuyasha..._frightened_ before. Was Inuyasha frightened of him? Sesshomaru had never been looked at this way by Inuyasha before, the youkai realized with worry. And Inuyasha smelled differently now, too. Like the source of Inuyasha's distinct scent had changed or gone away. "Don't go," pleaded Sesshomaru as he looked the hanyou up and down, trying to figure out what had happened.

* * *

Inuyasha could feel himself begin to tremble and he took an unconscious step toward the youkai, seeking the comfort he had always been given when he was human. "I gotta," he whimpered. "I gotta go home.."

* * *

"But, _why_? I do not understand." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha's wrist a light shake.

* * *

"I'm human!" Inuyasha shouted. Immediately after, he slapped his free hand over his mouth and looked up at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about these nights.

* * *

Sesshomaru jumped a little, startled by Inuyasha's sudden outburst. "Is...that why you're frightened?" So Inuyasha turned into a regular human sometimes? Sesshomaru raised his other hand and inched it forward, wanting to feel Inuyasha's midnight hair.

* * *

Inuyasha nodded slowly, keeping his hand over his mouth as he eyed Sesshomaru's hand. He didn't know what the youkai was going to do... Or what he thought of the hanyou now that he was utterly human.

* * *

"You're not frightened of me..." Sesshomaru reached the side of Inuyasha's head with his hand and stroked the wild black hair, tilting his head as he did so. "Are you?" After watching the other children play together, Sesshomaru had noticed that the human children were often at least intimidated by the youkai fleeting orange light of the disappearing sun cast Sesshomaru's shadow over Inuyasha, making the hanyou-turned-human seem even smaller than usual.

* * *

Swallowing heavily, the hanyou shook his head hesitantly and let his hand fall back to his side. "You won't... You aren't gonna tell.. Ne?" His voice shook as he asked, afraid he would get in trouble if anyone else found out when he turned human.

* * *

Sesshomaru slowly let go of Inuyasha wrist before offering the hanyou his pinky. He'd seen other children do this. It was a promise.

* * *

Inuyasha's gaze went to the offered finger and he nodded, lifting his own hand and twining his pinky with Sesshomaru's. "Thanks," he murmured quietly as he used the back of his other hand to wipe away the stray moisture lingering in his eyes.

* * *

"Don't worry." Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's whole hand then and began to pull Inuyasha along.

* * *

"Wait—what are you doin'?" It was useless to try and pull away, so Inuyasha had to struggle to keep pace with Sesshomaru's longer strides.

* * *

"I'm bringing you back with me."

* * *

"But I'm not allowed to go in the palace—I'm gonna get in trouble," he said in a rush. If he got in trouble on his human night.. He was sure it would be worse. "And, and my mama.." Inuyasha wanted to go to her, knowing she would ease his fears.

* * *

"It's fine." Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a reassuring glance over his shoulder. "You won't get caught."

* * *

"But..." Inuyasha frowned. He didn't want to admit how much he wanted his mother but he didn't know how to persuade the youkai to let him go. Before he could try again, his foot caught on a rock and he stumbled forward with a surprised 'oof.' "Oi, slow down, wouldja?"

* * *

"We are much closer to the palace than to the servant's quarters," said Sesshomaru, ignoring Inuyasha's request. "I'll take you back and...you can spend the night with me."

* * *

That surprised Inuyasha enough that he momentarily forgot that he didn't want to go to the palace. "What?" Sesshomaru wanted him to stay the night? With _him_? He knew that some of the other servant kids had sleepovers with each other, but he never expected to be part of one himself.

* * *

"You heard what I said, baka." Sesshomaru slowed a little now, knowing Inuyasha's human eyes would not be able to see in the darkness of this moonless night. He pulled Inuyasha up to walk beside him rather than behind him. "You won't have to be scared... It's safe with me," promised the youkai almost shyly.

* * *

The hanyou bit his lip lightly. Safe. That's what he wanted to be, but... "I've never spent my human night with anyone other than my mama," he said quietly, nervously, as he gripped Sesshomaru's hand a little tighter.

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped, for the path had ended. The palace, various windows lit up by candles. Was now in full view. "We're almost there. Also...I've never stayed the night with someone before. I've always slept alone. So...I wanted to invite you. And since I'm a youkai, I could...protect you..." Sesshomaru's cheeks heated. Maybe he should have thought through what he was going to say before speaking...

* * *

Inuyasha stepped closer to the youkai once they stopped and looked from one window to the next before turning some to focus as best he could on Sesshomaru. "Okay... But if I caught 'cause a you... I won't be happy."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's eyes again with a slow smile. "You won't."

With stealth worthy of his future rank, Sesshomaru snuck Inuyasha across the grounds, all the way to the window Inuyasha always peeked into when he wanted Sesshomaru to come outside. Sesshomaru then lifted him up so Inuyasha could climb through the window.

* * *

Inuyasha jumped down from the window sill and stood close to the wall until Sesshomaru could direct him somewhere. He had looked at the youkai's chamber plenty... But being in it was something completely different. Especially when he knew he shouldn't be.

* * *

Sesshomaru followed shortly after Inuyasha. Once he was completely inside, he shut the window and closed the curtains with a sigh. "There." He looked to Inuyasha who was relatively unmoving. He'd expected him to at least explore a little bit. "What do you think?"

* * *

"I like your room," Inuyasha said as he looked around some. "It's jus' you in here right? I gotta share with my mama..."

* * *

"Just me," confirmed the youkai. "Now, let's—" Without warning, Sesshomaru shoved Inuyasha behind the window drapes. "Stay silent." He walked over to his desk and pretended to look through some scrolls when a knock sounded at the door. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal an elderly servant. "Your evening meal, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Arigato, Mineyo." Sesshomaru nodded to the woman as she placed the tray down on top of his desk. Since he had not shown up for dinner, he had been saved a portion. "Ah, Mineyo?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I am feeling hungrier than usual tonight... Could you bring me another serving? And some apples?"

She smiled. "Of course. I'm glad to see your appetite growing."

Sesshomaru waited patiently at his desk for her to return, picking at the food he already had while he left Inuyasha where he was. When Mineyo returned, he thanked her again and bid her goodnight. When the door closed for the final time, he gave a relieved sigh. "You can come out now."

* * *

Inuyasha batted the drapes away as he stepped out of his hiding spot and walked over to Sesshomaru. "That wasn't very nice ya know... Did ya really gotta push me? Oh! What's that?" Standing on his tip-toes, the hanyou peeked over the desk at the food. He sniffed at it, but his human nose wasn't as capable as he was used to and he wasn't able to figure out what kind of food he was looking at.

* * *

"It is curry and rice with meat buns." Sesshomaru brought the food and set it on the floor before setting two cushions side-by-side on the floor in front of it. He sat and patted the other cushion. "Have some."

* * *

Inuyasha immediately plopped down beside the youkai, mouth watering as he leaned over to oogle the food. "This looks really good! I don't get stuff like this a lot." The words were barely out of his mouth before he started filling it with the offered food.

* * *

Sesshomaru chuckled and took another bite. "It will still be there, you don't have to inhale it."

* * *

"Mm," the hanyou mumbled through a large mouthful, "Bu' iths good."

* * *

Simply shaking his head at the hanyou, Sesshomaru continued to eat his own portion until most of it was gone. He licked his lips and patted his face with a napkin. "If you like it that much... Maybe I'll invite you over again."

* * *

"Really?" Inuyasha asked excitedly once he had finished food and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. After, he turned toward Sesshomaru with a smile. He'd nearly been able to forget he was human. "That'd be a lot of fun."

* * *

He only gave a nonchalant nod, but inside, Sesshomaru was beaming. He got up and rummaged through his drawers, procuring two night robes and tossing one to Inuyasha. "It'll be a bit large but it should suffice."

* * *

After catching the robe, the hanyou rubbed the fabric of it between his fingers, marveling at the texture. He was never delegated laundry duty, so he had no clue that clothing could be so wonderful. "It's so soft!"

* * *

"It'll feel even softer once you put it on." Sesshomaru was already tying his own robe in place.

* * *

"Oh.. Yeah," Inuyasha laughed at himself in slight embarrassment and stood to undress and redress himself in the too-big night clothes. His hands disappeared in the sleeves and he couldn't quite get one side of the robe to stop sliding off his shoulder. Huffing, the hanyou's plaintive gaze lifted to Sesshomaru's, silently wondering if the youkai would help him.

* * *

"Pff," Sesshomaru giggled lightly with his hand in front of his mouth. "You look ridiculous." He knelt with a fond smile and wrapped the folds of the night robe tighter around Inuyasha before securely tying the sash. At least now, it wouldn't slip off. But it dragged on the floor and made Inuyasha look armless.

Quickly, Sesshomaru discarded his dirty clothes in a basket and placed their dishes by the door. Once he was satisfied with the state of things, he pulled back the blankets on his bed and climbed in.

* * *

Inuyasha's bottom lip protruded in a pout at being laughed at, but his expression was expertly ignored as the youkai went about readying for bed. Tired of being ignored and not wanting to be stuck out of bed, the hanyou quickly followed after Sesshomaru and threw himself at the bed. But, between his shorter stature and his ill-aimed jump, he simply bounced off the edge with a surprised yelp.

* * *

Unable to contain himself after what he'd just witnessed, Sesshomaru laughed hard enough to make him gasp for air when he was finished. "Inuyasha, are you—pff—alright?" The youkai crawled to the edge of the bed and leaned over, extending his hand to the dazed hanyou.

* * *

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip, cheeks warming as he reached up and took Sesshomaru's hand. "Yeah," he muttered quietly as he was helped onto the bed. "I'm fine."

* * *

Still highly amused, Sesshomaru pulled the blankets back for Inuyasha took and plopped his head down on the pillow with a hum. A lingering smile tugged at his lips as he watched Inuyasha make himself comfortable too. His bed did not seem so huge with Inuyasha in it too.

* * *

"Mm..." Inuyasha snuggled his face into one of the puffy pillows, forgetting his previous blunder. "I like your pillows too."

* * *

"...I like them too." Inuyasha apparently wasn't used to luxury. "Oh, I almost forgot." The youkai sat up again and blew out his bedside candle, leaving the room completely dark, and settled back down again.

* * *

The hanyou froze when the room darkened completely, his grip on the pillow tightening. "Uh... Sesshomaru..?"

* * *

"Hm?"

* * *

Fists staying tightly clenched, Inuyasha's wide, human eyes searched the darkness nervously. "Um.. Well.. My mama keeps a candle lit on my human nights..."

* * *

Sesshomaru rubbed an eye tiredly and yawned. "What's the point of keeping a candle lit when you are going to just close your eyes and go to sleep?"

* * *

"'Cause I, I just..." Inuyasha sniffed lightly and shook his head. He didn't think Sesshomaru would light the candle again anyway... "Never mind," he said quietly before turning his face into the pillow and closing his eyes tightly. He hated it being so dark. He hated being human and not being able to see anything. He hated being more afraid than he already was on these nights. Inuyasha clenched his jaw, trying not to let his fear get the best of him. It was a losing battle, he realized as he felt his eyes moisten.

* * *

"Inuyasha..." Feeling badly all of a sudden, Sesshomaru sat up yet again and re-lit the candle. He was about to tell the hanyou how foolish his need for light was but a light whimper, muffled by the pillow, reached his ears and Inuyasha's face burrowed deeper into the pillow. Instead, Sesshomaru petted Inuyasha's head and laid back down. Hesitantly, he moved closer to Inuyasha until he was able to rest his head on Inuyasha's pillow. "Don't cry," said the youkai gently, trying not to feel guilty for upsetting his friend. It didn't work. He felt guilty. "The candle's lit again, see?"

* * *

The hanyou slowly peeked out and was partially relieved to see the flicking light of the candle's flame. It didn't completely ease his jumbled nerves though. He had already cried in front of Sesshomaru and now he was doing it again... Burying his face back in the pillow, Inuyasha struggled to hold in the whimpers which were becoming increasingly frequent.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." said Sesshomaru quietly before he shifted the rest of the way to Inuyasha. Not knowing what else he could do, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and pressed his nose into the side of Inuyasha's head. Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to feel safe... His hand slid into one of Inuyasha's. "I won't turn out the light again. Don't be scared."

* * *

Inuyasha was too worked up to be surprised by Sesshomaru's embrace. Instead, he found himself turning toward the youkai and squeezing the hand in his grasp. "I—I'm sorry," he hiccuped. Sesshomaru probably thought he was a baby or something for crying so much. He just... Couldn't seem to help it right now though. Inuyasha held tightly to Sesshomaru's night robe and ducked his head to hide his face.

* * *

"Shh," Sesshomaru rubbed Inuyasha's back and allowed the hanyou to press tightly against him. "I'm not going to let go of you, alright? Can I keep you just like this?"

* * *

The hanyou nodded jerkily, hating the idea of being let go. He didn't know it would be so hard without his mother on his human night... Inuyasha was grateful for the youkai holding him now as he cried quietly.

* * *

Sesshomaru lied there for a minute, simply rubbing Inuyasha's back. It made a warmth spread through his chest. "You know... I get scared sometimes too."

* * *

Inuyasha blinked blearily, his eyes feeling puffy now, even after his crying had slowed some. "H-how?" Sesshomaru was a youkai... How could he be scared of anything?

* * *

"I can hear too many things at night when almost everything immediately around me is silent. I can hear distant things that are unknown to me. Sometimes, each sound just fuses into one big bundle of noise when I think too much about it. And that makes it hard to know what I'm listening to. It could be anything. It's foolish, I know... But unknown sounds...unease me sometimes. And no matter how hard I try not to, I can still hear them... Because I hear too many things." Sesshomaru sighed. "Sometimes, I wish someone would be here...just like this," Sesshomaru flexed his arms around Inuyasha and nuzzled his face into the hanyou to show what he meant.

* * *

The hanyou sniffled, reciprocating the tightened embrace. "I'll c-come and sleep with you again," he said, his words still quaking for his earlier bout of crying. "Jus' like this," Inuyasha added softly.

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled into Inuyasha's hair. "I'm already looking forward to it."

* * *

Inuyasha smiled in turn, letting his eyes fall closed slowly. "Ne.. Sesshomaru?"

* * *

"Yes?" Sesshomaru fixed the blankets, making sure Inuyasha was fully covered up to his shoulders.

* * *

"We don't gotta tell anyone 'bout this right? 'Bout any a this..." Inuyasha tilted his head back to look at the youkai. "It can all be a secret, ne? ...Our secret.." He wondered if they could still be friends if someone found out that they were breaking the rules and hanging out together so much.

* * *

Sesshomaru nodded to his friend. Of course it would be their secret. He wanted to keep Inuyasha. And he would never let something come between them. "It won't be forever though." He gave Inuyasha a determined look. "When I am old enough to do as I please, I will tell _everyone_ about you. You have my word."

* * *

"But.. What if they don't like me...?" Inuyasha asked sadly, unable to envision anyone but his mother and Sesshomaru accepting him as they did. "What if they wanna hurt me?" The other servant kids didn't always like him.. Sometimes they picked fights and would gang up on him. "What if they think I'm just a stupid, gross hanyou? Sesshomaru—I don't think it's a good idea.."

* * *

Sesshomaru poked Inuyasha in the forehead. "You'll be older then too, baka. And stronger. If they don't like you because of what you are, then I will make them. If they want to hurt you because of what you are, then they will be my enemies. If they think ill of me because I am friends with you...fuck them." Sesshomaru smirked then, pleased he'd actually sworn like an adult to make his point.

* * *

Violet eyes widened. "You said... 'Fuck,'" Inuyasha mouthed it, remembering how his mother had told him not to say that word.

* * *

Sesshomaru grinned at Inuyasha's surprise. "Well, you believe me, right?"

* * *

Inuyasha nodded vehemently. "'Course I do."

* * *

"I'm glad." With a sigh, Sesshomaru glanced down at their entwined hands. Inuyasha's hand looked even smaller without claws. "Are you still scared?"

* * *

"Uh-uh.." Shaking his head lightly, Inuyasha nuzzled his face against the youkai's shoulder. "I guess you were right 'bout me bein' safe with you."

* * *

With a content smile, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Why hadn't anyone told him this is what it was like to have a friend? "Sleep well, Inuyasha."

* * *

Nodding sleepily, Inuyasha closed his eyes as well. "You too, Sesshy."

X.x.X.

Sesshomaru moaned lightly in his sleep and tightened his hold on the warm thing in his arms which in turn burrowed closer to him. His mind was stirring but he was no where near ready to open his eyes.

"Oh my..."

The young youkai's face scrunched up. Was someone speaking? _Why am I being disturbed?_

"I am sorry to bother you with this matter, My Lord. But this child..."

Sesshomaru's half-asleep mind and the light which slowly penetrated his closed eyelids irritated the youkai to no end. He tried to tell whoever it was to go away but words left his mouth in a soft, incoherent jumble.

"No. I am glad you came to me about this."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. Now _that_ was a voice that grabbed his attention. The young youkai sat up as fast as he would have if his hair was suddenly on fire, jarring Inuyasha who had been within his slumbering grasp seconds ago. He held his head dizzily. Swallowing, Sesshomaru raised his eyes to the face of the older youkai who stood near his beside with crossed arms. "F-father," said Sesshomaru quietly.

* * *

Inuyasha made a surprised noise when he was suddenly jostled. Blinking blearily, his face scrunched up as he rubbed one eye with the back of his hand which was still covered by his loaned night robe. "Sesshomaru..." The hanyou started drowsily as he slowly opened his eyes. "Why'd you ge—" The words froze in his throat when his gaze landed on who was standing next to the bed. The Lord of the house.

Recently returned hanyou ears flattened as Inuyasha scrambled into a sitting position behind Sesshomaru, a quiet whine lodged in his throat as he gripped the back of the youkai's robe and tried to shrink back behind his friend. "Sesshomaru," he whispered quietly, fearfully. He had to be in so much trouble now. Mama was going to be upset with him too—she might even get in trouble.. And what if he was never allowed to see Sesshomaru again? Inuyasha's lip trembled at the thought and he held all the tighter to the youkai's clothing.

* * *

Despite his own fear, Sesshomaru straightened up and did his best to become a barrier for Inuyasha, as futile as that may have been. He swallowed with wide golden eyes, unable to look away from his father.

"You overslept," observed the lord casually.

"I...I'm sorry..." Sesshomaru's gaze fell.

"Also." Sesshomaru tensed when his father spoke, squeezing his eyes shut. "I think you have some explaining to—"

"Please." Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open again and he raised his head to look at his father solemnly. "I was only..." Sesshomaru's voice broke and hot moisture sprung to his eyes. "You can't... You can't!" The young youkai yelled at his father for the first time in his life, gripping the blankets in both fists. "He's my friend." The youkai took a shaky breath. "You can't make me stay away from him." Tired, angry, and scared he would lose Inuyasha forever, tears slid down Sesshomaru's face.

The normally composed inuyoukai lord looked at Sesshomaru in momentary shock, never having seen his son act this way.

* * *

Inuyasha had no idea what to do when Sesshomaru seemed to be consumed by the same panic eating at him. It scared him that his friend was yelling at the lord—even if that same youkai was Sesshomaru's father. The hanyou blinked rapidly, trying to clear his tear-blurred vision and wrapped his arms around the youkai, hugging him close and pressing his face to Sesshomaru's shoulder. Inuyasha stared pleadingly at the lord with wet, frightened eyes. "I.. I, its my fault," the hanyou said shakily, feeling his own tears begin to fall. "D-don't get m-mad at Sesshomaru..." He sniffled, squeezing the youkai. "Please," he whimpered.

* * *

"What..." The lord shook his head rested a hand in his long pelt as he often did when he was troubled or surprised. "I am not angry with either of you."

Unable to help it, Sesshomaru's lip still trembled. "You...aren't?"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched with an inkling of hope. Maybe.. He wouldn't get in as much trouble as he thought. That didn't ease all of his worries though and nor did it make him anymore apt to let go of Sesshomaru anytime soon.

* * *

"No," continued the lord. "However." He eyed Inuyasha now. "Your mother is worried sick about you. It was very irresponsible of you to stay out for an entire night without returning home first."

* * *

The hanyou shrunk back under the lord's gaze and then deflated when the youkai's words, gaze falling. "I.. Didn' mean to.." Since last night was his human night, Inuyasha knew how worried his mother must have been. He frowned, ears drooping, knowing just how much of a bad choice it was to not go to her last night. But.. He was still happy he had agreed to go with Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Father, I forced him to come back with me last night. I did not stop to consider—"

Inu no Taisho raised a hand and silenced Sesshomaru. "I have sent someone to inform her of your whereabouts, Inuyasha. As longer as you never do it again, I will let your actions slide this time."

* * *

Eyes widening marginally at being called by his name _by the lord_, Inuyasha nodded slowly. But he felt tears welling up yet again. He wasn't going to be allowed to sleep with Sesshomaru after this.. Maybe not even play with the youkai either.. His lip quivered.

* * *

"Father..." Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's hand and held it tight. "You intend to ban me from bringing him here..?" His voice was quiet. He was not sure he wanted to hear his father's answer.

"I am not banning you from seeing him, Sesshomaru, I was scolding you both because no one knew Inuyasha was even here." With a sigh, Inu no Taisho gave his son a tired look. "Why would you hide him—how long have you both been acquainted?"

Sesshomaru sighed in relief. "I, uh...met Inuyasha about a year ago, Father. And... Mother told me I am not allowed to play with servant children."

"I see." The lord paced for a moment, muttering something about how _of course_ his wife would tell his son something like that, and scrubbed a hand over his face before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru. "His mother was insistent I give Inuyasha more time before exposing him to this place..." He scratched the back of his head as though he were trying to discern how the amount of trouble he himself would be in after this.

* * *

The hanyou's relief at getting only a scolding—and maybe being able to continue seeing Sesshomaru was momentarily forgotten when the lord turned back to them and spoke. "My mama?" Inuyasha asked, ears perking at the mention of her. Why did Sesshomaru's father bring her up again?

* * *

"Yes." The lord stepped closer to the two boys and ruffled Inuyasha's hair. "There is no point in hiding it any longer... You and Sesshomaru are brothers."

* * *

Inuyasha's grip on Sesshomau went lax and his eyes went wide, his brow creasing. "Wha.. What?"

* * *

Sesshomaru's expression matched Inuyasha's as the both stared at Inu no Taisho in awe. "Why would you...keep that from us?" Sesshomaru spoke to his father slowly before turning to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha was his brother. His _brother_. Not just some servant child.

The youkai lord gave Sesshomaru a sheepish look. "That was not my intention. I opted to move his mother into the palace immediately when we knew Inuyasha would be born. But she wanted to raise Inuyasha, for a time, away from the influences of life inside the palace. And that was probably for the best. She is a good mother." He nodded to Inuyasha. "You are lucky to have her."

* * *

The hanyou looked down, blinking slowly. Everything was different now... As far as Inuyasha knew, it was only he and his mother. But now—he had a brother and, and a father. He drew away from Sesshomaru, letting his hands rest in his lap as he stared at his fingers. "I..." Frowning, Inuyasha shook his head minutely. He didn't know what to say—or think. "I.."

* * *

Features relaxing, Inu no Taisho looked at each of his sons with pride. "At least I won't have to worry about whether or not the two of you will get along," said the lord light-heartedly, his smile lines becoming more prominent. "Next spring, Inuyasha will be moving into the palace."

Sesshomaru looked from his brother to his father and back again. He realized his father would have a lot to explain to them in the future—he also knew better than to ask in front of Inuyasha who was still too young to understand. For now, however...Sesshomaru could not help but swell with happiness. A huge smile spread across his face.

* * *

Inuyasha wanted to feel happy—he would get to stay with Sesshomaru, after all. He couldn't help but think back to how the lor—... His father had said how worried Mama was... He didn't want to make her more worried by staying in the palace. "But.. My mama, what 'bout her?" Inuyasha didn't want to say that he _didn't_ want to stay in the palace with Sesshomaru, but he couldn't just leave his mother either. Tormented and confused golden eyes lifted to meet his father's gaze, moistening at the thought of having to choose between his mother and his friend.

* * *

Inu no Taisho patted his youngest son's head. "It took a lot of convincing... But your mother has agreed to move into the palace with you. She has to make sure you receive the proper teachings after all," said the lord with a crooked smile.

* * *

"And... I'll still get to play with Sesshomaru?" The hanyou's eyes briefly strayed to the youkai in question before returning to his father. "And, um, and maybe sleep with him too?" Inuyasha asked in a quieter, more sheepish tone.

* * *

"As often as he will allow." The lord winked at his eldest son, earning a mild glare from Sesshomaru.

* * *

The pieces finally seemed to fit together and Inuyasha realized he could have his mother and his brother—his father too. He would have a family... Once that sunk in, the hanyou grinned and launched himself at Sesshomaru. "I get to stay with you!"

* * *

"Oof," Sesshomaru grunted as Inuyasha tackled him into the bed and embraced him enthusiastically. Twitching puppy ears tickled his chin, making Sesshomaru smooth them down gently before surprised golden eyes warmed and he returned the embrace. "Yes, Brother," confirmed the young youkai softly before closing his eyes. "Forever."

* * *

For those of you who are new, this is an RP between Doodles here and myself (Conspiring Word Addict). Doodles write Sesshomaru and I write Inuyasha.

For those of you who are not new, this is the promised one-shot. We really hope it helps you cope with what is going on in_ Licentious Obsession_.. And I am feeling generous enough to give you an update on that story: We suck. Really, it's my fault. The writing is somewhat slow going, but we won't just leave you all hanging. Promise. Just hold out awhile longer :)

Lalala... Okay, back to the newbies! I suggest you go and read another one of Doodles and I's RPs (so long as you are a mature content qualified reader), entitled_ Licentious Obsession_, because it is a pretty great story, if I do say so myself. And I do ^^

Okay, hope you enjoyed this fluffy thing we just gave you-please review~


End file.
